


Heliotropes

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Tumblr Angst Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, References to Depression, hance angst, hunk and lance are childhood friends, hunk being the blessing that he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Tumblr Angst Sentence Prompt: "But god never came, did he." (+ Hance)Sunflowers, what odd flowers they are. Searching for the sun, turning slowly to it in hopes of feeling the brimming sun on their petals, to reflect it's glow in their colour.Lance wonders what the sun means to him.





	Heliotropes

*****

“Have you ever thought about the stars? Like really thought about them?”

 

It’s dark, street lights have long turned on and he’s laying on his back on the cramped roof, the buzzing sound of the rural city pulsing at his fingertips, the sounds of cars and people talking blending into one from such a distance.

 

There’s the moon, the night clear and air sharp, and the stars; so many, so endless, so…

 

So lonesome.

 

“There’s just so many of them” he continued, taking a drag of his cigarette and tapping on it so the ashes fall beside him. “There’s millions and billions of stars. And we think they’re all bright, and amazing.”

He felt the body next to his shift, dark skin illuminated by moonlight, hazel eyes piercing at him.

 

“But we can’t count the stars. We don’t have a name for every single one star in existence. If one star disappeared, the world would move on, and no one would ever know that star is gone.”

 

He turned to face the boy besides him; his face contoured, intent and listening.

 

“I feel like one of them. Of the disappearing stars.” he confessed, throwing his cigarette to the side.

“But you’re not. If you disappeared I’d know, and I’d miss you.”

Hunk sat up, shifting closer to Lance until he was looking down onto Lance, who was sprawled on their shared blanket, gaze fixated to the sky before Hunk blocked his way, like the sun hid the stars in the early morning.

 

“You would wouldn’t you? But everything’s got a start and an end. Why can’t I choose mine?”

 

“Because it’s not..it’s not up for you to decide. There’s a natural course of things, there’s so much _life_ to see. So much for us to do.”

Lance smiled at that, leaning up to peck Hunk’s lips before plopping back down.

“Yeah, you’re right. I said too much, sorry.” he shrugged.

Hunk looked to his face a while longer but said nothing, choosing instead to lay back down and tug Lance in a hug that could convey everything that wasn’t said.

It’s not that Lance felt sad.It’s more of an emptiness.

There was a hollow in his chest that didn’t seem to want to leave him be, no mater how much he tried to fill it up with kisses and starlight, they all left soon after, leaving that same hollow space back in his chest.

But there was good. There was family, the family he loved and loved him back, and there were friends to laugh with and ice cream and the beach and there was Hunk.

 

There was Hunk.

The first time they met Lance could’ve sworn the sun swam in Hunk’s eyes, a bright five-year old with a shy smile and a t-shirt with a sunflower; Lance still remembered that shirt, he called Hunk the ‘Sunflower boy’ for so long after, even when that shirt was passed down to Hunk’s little nephew years later.

There was Hunk and his hugs that felt like summer and the kisses that tasted like cinnamon.

 

Life wasn’t perfect, but it was okay. It was good.

And Lance would hold on.

 

*****

 

The time after missions holds a different air than any other.

It’s somber yet electric, like a static shivering that’s ready to burst into a jolt at any minute yet never does, everyone far too tired and frustrated to do much else than wipe the blood off their armour and lay their bodies down, feeling the ache in every single muscle.

 

This time felt different.

 

Lance returned with a bruised rib and a gash on his arm, but Hunk, Hunk returned with a broken arm and leg that had him be immediately sent to the healing pods.

It’s been well over an hour, Lance had already changed out of his armour and into his same old jacket and jeans, sitting at the steps of the pod and counting down the seconds until Hunk’s frozen face emerged, until he could hear his boyfriend’s breaths and feel his skin warm and flush against Lance’s.

 

He heard the swishing sound of the pod and stood, readying himself to balance Hunk before he stumbled.  
Hunk found balance on the back of the pod, taking a minute to orientate himself before locking eyes with Lance.

“Hey..how long was I out?”

“Just an hour. I got you your clothes to change into, and Coran made some kind of uh…food…substance, if you’re hungry.”

Hunk smiled and that was all it took for the worry in Lance’s heart to gnaw a little less, seeping further away when Hunk leaned close to peck Lance’s cheek

.“How could i possibly say no to Coran’s um, wonderful..cooking?” Hunk grinned, earring a snort from Lance.

 

They left the room hand in hand, and everything felt right. Better.

But the fear of a frozen face and bloodied noses kept Lance up for nights on end.

 

*****  
“Do you think there’s a god?”

 

It’s late, he knows, or by the Castle’s standards it’s supposed to be, the lights dimmed and resembling what a night on solid ground should look like.

He’s nestled into the crook of Hunk’s elbow, another battle preceding their sleep that brought bruises to their bodies, but more allies to their cause. Lance began to wonder if it was worth the hits.

“I do. You know that.”

Hunk’s tone was soft, as soft as the fingers weaning through Lance’s hair. It was getting longer, he knew, but cutting them meant he was admitting that time was passing, and the very thought made his gut turn.

“I know. But after all of this..do you believe so, still?”

Hunk sighed.  
“I…I don’t know” he admitted, his nose scrunched in thought, “I used to think that this would end without trouble, but now…now I’m not sure.”

He shifted to his side, his face inches away from Lance’s.

“I’d pray for this to end, for Allura to have her planet, her people back, for the Galra to see reason and just stop; I thought a god, any god by this point would’ve done something…”

“But god never came, did he.”

Hunk’s breath is warm on Lance’s face, their hands finding each others and interlacing, both content on looking to their knuckles.

“I still have hope” Hunk broke the silence, “I said I don’t know but..there’s still hope. Things are slowly looking up.”

“Are they?”

“We started out as five humans and two aliens, and now we’ve got a whole coalition on our side ready to fight for what’s right. I’d say they are, yeah.”

Lance smiled, the warmth of Hunk’s eyes, of his upturned lips, slowly finding its way through Lance’s heart and planting sunflowers in the empty spaces of his ribs.

 

“You’re like the sun.”

 

“As in, round and hot?” Hunk winked, and it took every effort Lance had in him to not shove him off the bed with how hard he was shaking with laughter.

“As in warm. And nice. And gentle but fierce” Lance continued when they both calmed, the only sound in the room being their interlaced breaths.

“You’re blinding and beautiful and have a heart that could melt glaciers” Lance smiled, relishing in the way Hunk’s nose reddened.

 

“If I’m a..If I’m a sun then what are you?”

 

Lance thought about it for a moment.  
In any other circumstance he’d probably say a star.Nice from far away, but collapsing in on itself up close, insignificant in the long run.

 

But he wasn’t a star, and Hunk wasn’t the literal sun.They were just two teens trying to make sense of the situation they found themselves in.

 

“A sunflower.” he replied.

 

Hunk’s smile was as bright as newborn nebulas, the way he gleamed at the phrase.

 

“Not a star?”

“Maybe a Hollywood one” he grinned, “but no, not a star. Not..not insignificant.”

“Not insignificant” Hunk agreed, “You’re like..I’d say the moon but cold and mysterious isn’t your style so-“

Lance flicked his arm with a pout.

 

“Yeah okay I deserved that” Hunk huffed a laugh, bringing a hand back to wrap around Lance’s waist.

 

“You’re the Earth then.”

“The Earth?”

Hunk hummed.  
“Full of life, full of hope, and a survivor even when things feel bleak. Like earth!”

 

Like Earth.

Lance shut his eyes, settling into Hunk’s embrace.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asked, already knowing what kind of smile Hunk was sporting.

“I mean, I don’t mind hearing it more…”

“You goof. I love you.”

Hunk kissed his forehead, settling his chin over the top of Lance’s head.

“And I love you too.”

With drowsiness in his eyes, Lance thought of Earth, it’s blues and hues and the way it moved around the sun in a gentle dance, fitting in place and standing it’s ground in the face of adversity.

He made a mental note to give Hunk the biggest of hugs tomorrow morning.

For now he’d settle with a breathy ‘i love you’ and dreams of Earth and sunflower fields.

 

******

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of weird.  
> In greek we call sunflowers heliotropes more or less, so I figured that sunflowers=heliotropes but a quick google search proved that no, they're in fact entirely different flowers? Languages are weird *shrug* the title is temporary for now, but heliotrope=turning to the sun so I think it's still befitting a bit ^^
> 
> This is part 2 of the Angst sentence prompts!
> 
> Tumblr: dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com (I'm still accepting prompts if you want to send in any, or just talk about Voltron, space and stuff :D)


End file.
